


Three Kids and a Baby (Platypus)

by Vulpixen



Series: Camp Camp writings [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: CC, Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp camp au, Jasper lives au, Jaspvid, Multi, Wish Fulfillment, along with gwen and jasper, also i don't ship max neil and nikki together at all, also i may do my own take on max getting adopted by david, camp camp fanfiction, decided to just go with the pairing since it is an au, gwenvid - Freeform, hinted relationship between jasper gwen and david, i freaking love aus, i just wanted jasper and the baby platypus to live dammit, i like their strong friendship, jaspvidwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixen/pseuds/Vulpixen
Summary: Max and friends start to see life being not so shitty as they thought to be, seeing where they find it.





	1. Chapter 1

Not a moment after Max tells his insightful message about parenting, the platypus egg in Nikki’s hands begins to move and crack, causing the girl to panic and on the verge of tears for how stressed she is concerning how to care for the egg.

“OH GOD! NOW IT'S BREAKING!”

Neil leans on the metal rail that was his over-protective shield for the egg he once had, now in awe of what’s occurring, “No! It’s hatching!”

Not a moment too soon, the egg hatches to reveal a little baby platypus, bright-eyed innocence leaving the children around it in awe, the baby animal letting out it’s first, “muack” noise. Hell, even Max couldn’t help but to genuinely smile as him and his friends utter, “Awwww…” in unison.

Cameron Campbell sighing in relief, “Finally, whew!” though more concern for the money he could earn selling off the remaining platypus, “Thanks to you kids, the prime minister of Thailand lives to see another day.”

Max and his friends weren’t concerned to what the founder said, the boy expressing, “Wow, Nikki. Thanks for getting us through this,” he holds the baby with Nikki, “You know, sometimes, life is beautiful.”

Suddenly, the mother platypus attempts to gobble up her own baby until Neil yanks the platypus by the tail, keeping her from getting to her baby, knowing how much of a little shit their mascot is.

“Get away from it, you bitch!” Neil throws the full grown platypus into the nearby lake, the platypus not giving a care and swims off.

Satisfied that another threat to his plans have been dealt with, Cameron extends his hand and politely asks, “Now kids, hand over the platypus so I can complete what I need to do.”

Nikki and Max frown, glancing over to the hatchling and then to the older man, asking, “Will they be alright? I mean, will they be cared for?”

Cameron just shrugs, not caring of the baby platypus will get raised right or not, “Hell if I know once they have it. Now please give me the platypus.”

Max couldn’t bare see the young platypus possibly go off to a place where it could end up neglected or worse, seeing himself in the infant animal. He gives Cameron a glare, holding the baby platypus close, “Fuck no! I’m not letting you take it away to be eaten or some messed up shit like that.”

Nikki and Neil both take Max’s side, having quickly grown attached to the platypus.

“It’s our baby!” Nikki hisses protectively, her mothering instincts kicking to a great level.

“Quick, into the shield!” Neil suggests, guiding his friends and the baby platypus into the metal barrier.

This did not settle well with Cameron, the older man close to dropping his facade smile as he knocks on the metal barrier, “Kids, do you really want the Minister of Thailand to--”

“Like we give any amount of shits about what you do!” Max yells back, “You’re not taking this baby and that’s final!” To the boy’s surprise, the other kids stood around the barrier, facing Cameron with their arms crossed and glares at the man, taking Max’s side for once.

Cameron reluctantly backs down, can’t be too bad in front of the campers as he bids, “Very well. That’s why you always have a plan B,” he raises his hand with a watch as he orders to an anonymous person on the other end, “Take out the body double.” Cameron then puts on a mustache and Russian hat while a large submarine rises from the lake’s waters near shore. He parts as if it were a slight threat, “None of you saw me here,” he then hops onto his submarine and leaves with a Russian way of saying goodbye, “Dasvidaniya, campers!” Cameron opens the hatch and jumps inside the sub, closing the door before descending into the water. As soon as he leaves, Neil deactivates the barrier with Max commenting.

“This wasn’t a waste of a Saturday after all,” the boy still smiling in the presence of the baby platypus. For once, Max actually feeling good after all his time in Camp Campbell thus far.

As Nikki gently removes the rest of the egg from underneath the baby platypus, she wonders, “What should we name it? I’m thinking something epic like Valkyrie!”

Neil raises a brow, “We don’t even know the gender yet.”

Max lets out a sigh, “Just give it a name, doesn’t matter if it’s a boy or girl. I think the name…” he eyes for something he can give an appropriate name for the young platypus, not exactly finding the right things they could name the infant but does suggest, “Flannel.”

“Flannel?” Nikki and Neil question in unison.

“Hey, it’s a name, alright? Flannel will be their name,” he smiles again at the baby platypus, the young animal making noises and mouthing on Nikki’s arm.

“I think Flannel’s hungry. What do we give a baby platypus? I don’t think normal milk will do,” Nikki pulls Flannel off her arm.

“We can ask either, Gwen, David or Jasper if they know,” Neil suggests.

“Alright… we’ll go ask them,” Max agrees, hoping the adults would know. At least they'll be good for something, he thinks.

* * *

  


_Meanwhile in the Camp Counselor cabins..._

 

Another baby platypus happily drinking the platypus milk formula by the hands of Jasper. The young man having made something to simulate how the baby would fed from its mother. Jasper raises his head when he hears knocking on the door, bringing the baby platypus with him as he answers, surprised to see Max, Neil and Nikki carrying a baby platypus, yet relieved that the egg didn’t break like all the others have. Damn Cameron for trusting a bunch of kids, who did not have prior knowledge or maturity, to be caring for an infant animal, Jasper thinks bitterly, having seen the founder for how awful he really is since his childhood.

“Why hey, campers! I see your egg has hatched. Thank God…” Jasper shows a small smile, “What can I help you with?”

Max and his friends sees the baby platypus in the young man’s arms, wondering how the hell did he get a baby platypus unless…

“Do you know how to feed a baby platypus?” Nikki holds up Flannel, “We don’t know exactly what to give it.”

“As a matter of fact, I’m feeding this little one a platypus formula that has the same nutrients as the mother’s milk. Come on in,” Jasper lets the three campers and their baby platypus inside the room where it’s 90’s inspired with a variety of colors that seem to pop out.

“Jasper what the hell is all this? It looks like the 90’s took a great big shit in here and it won’t leave…” Max comments, sitting on a nearby beanbag chair, not admitting it was comfy than the hard wooden chairs and logs regularly.

“So pretty…” Nikki was fascinated by the decorations of his memorabilia.

Jasper rolls his eyes with a small grin, having like how snide the camper is, knowing what it feels like to be in a place he doesn’t want to be. He mixes the formula and dips a clean rag into the mix, then giving it to Flannel for it to “nurse” from, “Say campers, I can help take care of Flannel while you all do your camp activities. Plus, Nurf Jr here can play with his sibling.”

“It makes sense that it was someone who wrote the letter and didn’t just “run away.”” Neil brings up, “Nurf is gonna shank you for taking the egg you know? But at least you’re waaaaay better than how he and Preston took care of it. Why did you do it?” Neil inquires while petting Flannel’s small head.

Jasper places Nurf Jr in his makeshift enclosure as he gives an honest explanation, “I care too much about animals since I was a boy. I couldn’t standby any longer to see another egg crushed, because of some moron making the kids do all the work,” he looks around for a moment to make sure no one else was around before saying, “I really, really hate Cameron Campbell and haven’t been fond of this camp for a long time.”

“Then why are you working here? Is it similar like how Gwen didn’t want to be here too?” Max asks, actually finding it interesting to hear Jasper show his discontent, even if it wasn’t telling from his neutral expression.

Jasper gives his reasons, wanting to be straightforward with the kids and no bullshitting them, blushing a bit before saying, “I agreed for David when he offered me the job. I was down on my luck, and felt empty in a sense, but I won’t go deep into that--”

“Good,” Max interrupts, but Jasper kept going much to the young man’s annoyance.

“I felt that I owed him since he saved my life twice when we were kids. Plus, I got to meet Gwen and… for all of your flaws, all of you kids are great. For the most part.”


	2. Platypus in the Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a second part to continue some with Max, Neil and Nikki having to take care of their baby platypus named Flannel.

_Later that night..._

 

All the campers in Camp Campbell get ready to head for bed, all except for three of the campers. Flannel, the baby platypus, fusses about in its small bed Nikki made for it from a blanket and some grassy bedding Jasper suggested to them while educating them about platypus baby care. Flannel making loud 'muack' noises in distress. Neil and Max stir from their sleep, wondering what's going on with the infant animal.

Max looking more concern, picking up the animal to cradle in his arms, "Flannel what's wrong? You hungry? Need to take a piss?"

Neil remarks about Max's more nurturing side, "Wow, Max, you do have a heart," he shows a smug smile to his friend. Max shoots a small glare at his friend, about to say something when Nikki comes bolting inside the tent.

"Mothering senses tingling! What's wrong with Flannel?"

"We don't know, Nikki, it just started making noises as if it were crying," Neil tells her, having no idea of how to approach with dealing with the situation.

Nikki gets a closer look at the platypus, nothing appearing to be off with it physically, the girl surmising, "I think it needs some milk," Nikki reaches a small bottle of formula she gets from her pajama's pocket. The baby platypus nurses from the bottle, seeming like it does the trick as Nikki grins, "There you go... That's all it needed, seems to me." She rubs the baby platypus until it burps, "Like how Jasper showed us."

Max and Neil smile, watching as Nikki gets Flannel to calm down enough, making its noises in a more chipper sound. However, as soon as Nikki settles the infant down, it starts making distressed noises again until she picks it up again and it was happy. Neil scratches his chin to think what Jasper told them about baby platypus' needing to be by their mother a lot.

Max ends up saying what Neil was thinking, "Maybe we all should sleep right by it. That's what a good mom platypus does right?"

Neil sighs, not really keen on sleeping on the floor, "Ah shit... alright, if it'll help Flannel sleep, then I'll get the sleeping bag."

Soon enough, all three of them, including Flannel drift off to sleep right next to each other, forming a circle around the baby platypus as it clings to Mr. Honeynuts close to itself. Little do they know, Jasper peaks from outside the tent, bringing him joy to see how well the kids are handling Flannel. He leaves quietly back to his cabin to tell Gwen and David what good parents the kids are being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a sweet moment in my head so I went with it.


	3. The Adventure's in Platypus Raising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of work that comes to caring for a baby platypus, but one needs not to do it on their own. However, they may come to the realization: who's going to take Flannel home with them when summer ends?

Inside the counselor's cabin, David, Gwen and Jasper sat on the bed together to discuss about Max, Neil and Nikki for how well the trio have been handling the baby platypus. 

“I believe this baby platypus may very well improve Max’s behavior. He’s showing his more caring side and his friends have been helping him,” Jasper shares from what he’s noticed earlier today, being happy about it.

David being cheery as ever was elated from the news, “That’s wonderful, Jasper! I even saw Max eat dinner tonight in the mess hall. I was concerned he hasn’t been eating enough.”

Gwen looks up from the novel she’s been reading during the whole conversation, “Maybe he’ll be less of a little shit, now.” She hoped at least.

Jasper frowns a tad, knowing there must be a more legit reason why Max is acting the way he has been since coming to Camp Campbell, relating to Max in that he too doesn’t much like the camp either. Jasper smiles up to David and Gwen as he suggests something special, “I think we should do something special for Max, Neil, Nikki to congratulate them for succeeding in caring for the baby platypus so far.”

“Ah geez…” David mumbles, having come to a realization.

“What is it, David?” Gwen asked him, knowing that tone is the serious one.

“After summer ends, the kids are going to be heartbroken that they all can’t care for Flannel when they go back to their respective homes.”

Gwen and Jasper turn to each other with somber expressions, seeing how it’ll effect the trio in a negative way.

Jasper making an offer as he considers doing the best thing in the situation, “If neither of them can take the baby platypus home, I can offer to care for Flannel alongside their sibling, Nurf Jr.”

David and Gwen share a sincere smile to the thought, David praising Jasper, “That’s a kind thing to do, Jasper. Hopefully the kids will be open to that compromise.”

“So now that that’s settled, who wants to watch an episode of Bob Ross before bed? I could use the wind down,” Gwen turns on the tv, the men agreeing as the three watch an episode together; the show completely capturing their attention. Jasper knows he could use it after the stressful day. The three being close together. 

 

The next day, Max, Nikki and Neil have lunch in the mess hall with the other campers. Nikki giving Flannel the platypus milk formula, Neil planning safe activities for the baby platypus, and Max eating a bit more than he has since coming to Camp Campbell. It had been awhile since the incident involving Harrison's magic trick, he seems relieved the various magic items he coughed up before has ceased.

It had only been one day since Flannel came into their lives, Max not wanting to admit he enjoys caring for something more important than himself. Is that how his parents were before they stopped giving a shit one day? Did he do something wrong to make them stop caring? Max went through many ideas, his train of thought breaking when he sees Space Kid scamper up to the trio to ask innocently.

"Hey, guys! Can I play with the baby platypus?" To the boy's dismay, the trio let out an immediate.

"Hell no!"

"Space Kid, a baby platypus is a living, breathing creature, not a fucking toy for crying out loud," Neil informs the lad, having a valid point, but the child insists.

“I promise I’ll be careful. I want to show it the moon, stars and vastness of--”

“We said no, Space Kid,” Nikki insists, getting the boy to stop bothering them and the baby platypus.

“Damn, why can’t everyone take no for an answer?” Max wonders aloud, finishing his food for once since coming to Camp Campbell. 

Come to think of it, the boy has been noticing slight changes since that morning: finding himself to smile a bit more. An almost strange feeling; he was used to being so angry at almost everything around him, taking comfort in very few things: Mr. Honeynuts, his two friends, and now Flannel. There were also the three camp counselor’s, David, Gwen and Jasper, not wanting to admit that he’s been finding a bit of respect from them, but he may never admit it to them or to anyone.

Nikki has shown her more nurturing nature when given enough guidance to care for the baby platypus. 

As for Neil, having needed to be reminded a few times not to go ‘over-protective mode’  he’s been proving to be a capable kid to assist in raising Flannel, overall.

Max comes to the realizing the fact that his parents would never want him to keep a platypus, causing him to look distressed that got Neil and Nikki's notice.

"Hey what's wrong, Max?" Nikki asks in concern.

"When summer ends, one of us will take Flannel with them..." Max mutters, feeling bitter that he won't have long to spend time with Flannel, one of the few good things to come out of from enduring camp. Neil and Nikki frown to each other, the girl hugging the baby platypus close.

"My mom won't let me keep it, but maybe dad will be. Unless mom wants to live with us again..." Nikki sadly tells, going to greatly miss the platypus when they all leave.

"My mom or dad may be open to letting me keep Flannel, but I'm not too sure unless I write to them," Neil shares.

Max sighs, looking at the adorable eyes of Flannel, petting its head gently, "I guess we'll go talk to Jasper and see what he can do, maybe..."

After finishing their meal, Max, Nikki, and Neil are approached by Dolph, the little boy beaming up at them, holding something behind his back.

“What do you want, Dolph?” Neil narrows his eyes at the boy, showing his over-protective side that urged Nikki to nudge him to not be so rude.

“I vanted to give you all und zhe baby platypus a painting. To commemorate you three  for zhe successful hatching!” Dolph show them a nice painting of the three happy seeing Flannel hatch out of its egg, having captured that moment (having no references to Nazi’s and Hitler whatsoever).

Nikki was positively thrilled seeing the painting, “Aw! This is great! Thanks, Dolph! I think Flannel likes it too.” The baby platypus makes pats on the painting.

Neil accept the painting and says, “We’ll find a place to put it.”

“And zhank you for giving me inspiration for working on zhe piece!” Dolph trots off to go work on another painting he has in mind. 

“Okay… let’s go have our own adventure today,” Max suggests, rather do something else than doing whatever David, Gwen and Jasper have planned for them.

“Hell yeah! Let’s go, Flannel!” Nikki runs off, with Neil following in toe as was Max.

While running about, Max swears he could see a functioning looking red airplane, like those that spreads out pesticide over crops or something.

“Hey guys!” Max calls over to his friends, grinning as he forms an idea in his mind, “I found what we’re gonna do today.”

“What did you find, Max?” Neil asks, then turning to see the plane, “Hmm, since when did this camp had a airplane?”

“Eh, must be one of Cameron Campbell’s escape airplanes,” Max surmises, walking up to the craft. From all that he’s seen, it’s not surprising anymore that Cameron Campbell is a highly wanted criminal.

“Let’s fly it!” Nikki excitedly suggests, getting giddy at the possibility. 

Max perks a smile, her saying exactly what he’s thinking, “Hell yeah. I was thinking the same.”

Neil expresses his caution, “Guys, we don’t know how to fly a airplane. Nor do we have licenses.”   
“Didn’t stop us from driving that bus,” Nikki chuckles, then glancing down at Flannel, “If we’re gonna be flying, we need to get Flannel some protection.”

Neil gets out a small, puffy suit, “I have just the thing!” the boy frowns some, “It was gonna be for my egg when it hatched… but Flannel can have it.”

Neil helps Nikki put on the small, puffy suit and hat for the baby platypus, making sure it wasn’t squeezing its body. Nikki coos to Flannel.

“You look like a marshmallow!” The baby platypus muacking in delight.

Max, Nikki, Neil and the baby platypus crawl inside the individual cockpits -- convenient there are three for each of them. Nikki putting on a flyers cap with goggles. Max putting on a black samurai helmet. And Neil putting on a crown, making do with what they found lying about. 

Nikki being at the very front cockpit where the controls are, she giggles at the many buttons and steering stick to fly with. 

“Time to fly this baby!” Nikki finds the keys still in the ignition, turning it on that makes her friends jump, alerting Neil. The boys putting on their seats safety straps, Max holding Flannel close to him. 

“Nikki, think of it as a bus! I think that’s how it is, but try to not kill us all!”

Within moments, Nikki puts the airplane into gear, letting it get momentum down the open field. 

“Now pull up!” Max shouts as they were heading right for the counselor’s cabin.

Nikki pulls the stick, forcing the airplane off the ground and straight towards the clear sky. Jasper and Gwen running right outside to see the airplane taking off, giving the two a fright.

“Oh my God!” Gwen screams, seeing the three kids in the cockpit as they fly by.

“Holy shit!” exclaims Jasper in shock. He quickly gets the car keys from inside the cabin, urging Gwen, “We need to follow them!” The duo running towards the car, getting inside and speeding off to follow the airplane that has the other campers attention. All of them watching in awe, then fright when the airplane dips down to then swiftly pull up. The airplane heading towards the direction of the Flower Scouts camp. It was both exciting yet terrifying to the three flying the airplane.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another continuation of the first two parts of the small story. I may or may not continue with updating this as I'd like to do a Jasper story with this story being canon to it, since in that story, Jasper lives and is grown and Dolph will have absolutely none of the Nazi and Hitler references whatsoever and keeping the rest of his character and backstory intact. And perhaps I'll make Jermy Farts more likable, and will add a Camp camper OC I have in mind. Basically a retelling of almost all the Camp Camp episodes through Jasper's perspective.


	4. Doing What's Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and friends need to make a difficult choice for the sake of the baby platypus.

Max, Nikki, and Neil ride in the back of David's car. Max holding the baby platypus close as there was silence, other than the engine of the car, and Jasper and Gwen giving the kids a piece of their mind. Nikki and Neil feeling utterly ashamed.

"Do you know how mad we are right now, kids?" Jasper starts, steaming mad for the damage they've caused for another camp, while at the same time, relieved that none of them were seriously injured. "You've all could have been really hurt, and worse, you put Flannel in danger." He glances over to the kids in the back, Max not even looking him in the eye. 

"And thank God the Flower Scouts brushed this one off, since they have a lot of money to spare for the roof." Gwen adds, crossing her arms, taking a deep breath to collect herself to mention, "David is **REALLY** gonna have a field day with this... Geepers."

Max speaks up in defense, "We did everything we could to keep Flannel safe while we flew the fucking plane. We thought about Flannel's safety."

Jasper sighs, trying not to be so hard on the three, still, they went inside an airplane and flew it with not only without adult supervision, but they greatly lacked the requirements of even flying the craft. 

"Props on you thinking that, but it could have gone **so much** worse..." Gwen tells in a calmer voice, "we could have lost you all."

The three remained silent for the whole drive back to camp, being greeted by the awe-strucked campers, but a fuming David tapping his foot with his arms crossed like a disappointed parent about to scold their child. 

"That was way cool, guys, how you... like flew that plane," Ered comments in her 'cool-kids' pose, being impressed.

"I'm so jealously you got to actually fly something in the sky." Space Kid adds, but still in awe as he asks, "Did you get to see the stars, though?"

"Alright, campers, enough questions for now. Please return to your respective activities while I handle things," David watches the other kids leave as Jasper, Gwen, Max, Nikki and Neil get out of the car. Nikki and Neil still have their heads low in shame. 

David takes a big breath, about to give a lengthy lecture for the kids, until Jasper tells him, "We've already had the discussion while leaving the Flower Scouts Camp. They'll be helping with cleaning up after camp activities for the next few days as punishment, while not participating in them."

"Let's add to the pot that we need to have a talk concerning Flannel." David looks sadly to the innocent platypus. He had been crying earlier for the well-being of the trouble-making trio, having heard the plane crash all the way to Camp Campbell. This making the three kids afraid for the baby platypus they've grown close to in such a short time. "I know you three have grown attached to the little one, but you know all three of you can't take it home... when summer ends." It brought a tear to David's eye to even mention the inevitable.

"Yeah..." Nikki sighs, beginning to tear up, "we did talk about it a bit and... perhaps Jasper could be the one to take care of it... until next year." It broke their hearts to see a hyper, enthusiastic girl like Nikki to be distraught. Max fought hard to hold back from crying himself. " _Damn these feelings_ ," Max thinks to himself. 

Jasper nods, kneeling down to the three with a small smile, "I promise to take real good care of Flannel and will tell you how they're doing while you all are home. And you know what? You three can still look after Flannel during the rest of your time here in Camp Campbell. Of course I'll still step in to help you all out."

Max knew he could count on Jasper at least to raise Flannel, better than no one at all caring for the infant animal. 

The inquisitive Neil questions, "Even after we almost endangered Flannel's life with the airplane? To which we swear we won't involve Flannel in our dangerous antics again--unless we're saving them."

"We'll let you three off with a warning this time for Flannel's sake; you three are still being punished," David perks up, seeing how the kids a little more eased than moments ago.

"Eh cleaning up isn't that bad unless..." Gwen trails off when they all hear an explosion, followed by a small shower of different colored paint raining down on them. Neil, Max and Nikki shielding Flannel from the substance. Almost all of them covered in brightly colored paint, no doubt the other campers had something to do with it. This getting Gwen's eye to twitch as she screams to the heavens, "Goddammit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make another chapter to possibly conclude this, but I may write more.

**Author's Note:**

> I should add that this is my first Camp Camp fic so bare with me if I get the personalities off or it's OOC. And I made this for fun and my own self-indulgence of wanting the baby platypus to live and Jasper too, along with being in a relationship with David and Gwen. I may write more to continue this as this is a bit new to me with these characters.


End file.
